


Над землёй и под землёй

by gerenuk



Series: Над/Под [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Don’t copy to another site, Gen, London, Pining, Post Reichenbach, Pre-Slash, Trains, travelling
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:08:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23970562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gerenuk/pseuds/gerenuk
Summary: После девяти месяцев разрушения криминальной империи Джима Мориарти Шерлок, наконец, садится в «Евростар», чтобы вернуться к своей первой большой любви: Лондону. Кажется, что поезд движется недостаточно быстро...
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes & London
Series: Над/Под [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1648858
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Над землёй и под землёй

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Over Ground and Under Ground](https://archiveofourown.org/works/649188) by [khorazir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/khorazir/pseuds/khorazir). 



> Миллион благодарностей моей дорогой бете Анечке, anja0112 за её бесценную помощь))

Когда диспетчер объявляет, что в Кале будет ещё одна остановка, Шерлоку хочется закричать. Он едва выдержал и эту, в Лилле. Ещё одна остановка означает необходимость слушать длинный и скучный перечень объявлений для пассажиров на трёх языках (французском, английском, фламандском) уже Бог знает который раз после отъезда из Брюсселя. Он уже знает их наизусть, прослушав бесчисленное множество раз в поездах «Евростар», и «Интер-Сити Экспресс», в которых ехал с тех пор, как покинул Вену, около суток назад. По крайней мере, рядом с ним нет никого, кто действовал бы на нервы.

Место рядом с ним заняла его небольшая сумка, единственный багаж, который Шерлок носил с собой. Он путешествовал налегке с тех пор, как покинул Англию девять месяцев назад. Удивительно, как мало вам нужно, чтобы выжить. Правда, в его распоряжении были кое-какие средства брата, но Шерлок ими почти не пользовался, не желая становиться слишком зависимым от британского правительства. Чаще всего он путешествовал с гораздо меньшим комфортом, чем пассажиры второго класса «Евростар»: пешком, в кузовах грузовиков, спрятавшись на корабле, пересекая Атлантику. Однажды, даже верхом на лошади, потому что ему нужно было не привлекать к себе слишком много внимания. За последние три четверти года его жильё менялось соответственно от пятизвездочных отелей до ночлега на улице или под кучей опавших листьев в лесу. Шерлок нигде не задерживался надолго, потому что это было слишком опасно. А теперь он устал до мозга костей, плохо соображает и глаза щиплет. Надо было попытаться заснуть, но Шерлок не мог: не давали волнение и тревога. Еще пару часов, и он снова окажется в Лондоне. Наконец-то.

Вечность спустя поезд наконец-то готов к отправлению. Пассажиры двинулись по коридору с громоздким багажом, высматривая свои места. Молодая женщина (француженка, изучает бизнес, помолвлена, есть кошка) подошла к пустому столику рядом с Шерлоком, и он бросил на неё сердитый взгляд. Она взглянула на него в ответ, снова проверила билет и пошла дальше. Шерлок знал, что буквально излучает враждебность. Этот поезд, несмотря на то, что его скорость по слухам достигала почти 200 миль в час, пока ещё не подтвердил свою репутацию. Нетерпеливому Шерлоку казалось, что он ползет со скоростью улитки, а ему так хотелось вновь ступить на английскую землю!

Напротив него села пожилая пара из Кента, оживлённо болтая, и заняла чуть больше отведённой им половины стола ранним ужином. Шерлок закатил глаза и громко выдохнул через нос, а потом отвернулся к окну, молча умоляя их не обращаться к нему и не предлагать никакой еды. Пара выглядела так, как и должны выглядеть, доброжелательные, вежливые и дружелюбные люди. Оба вышли на пенсию лет десять назад, двое детей, трое, нет, четверо внуков, судя по фотографиям в бумажнике мужчины. Они были видны, когда он убирал туда билеты. Он управлял небольшим бизнесом, который теперь перешёл к дочери. Она учительница музыки, фортепиано? Скрипка. По-прежнему регулярно играет. Интересно. Оба стараются оставаться в форме — гуляют и работают в саду, активные члены Национального фонда [1]. Предпочитают здоровую пищу: сандвичи, сыр, помидоры, морковь, очищенная и нарезанная, по яблоку на каждого, термос с кофе, запах которого с огромной силой ударяет в ноздри Шерлока, когда мужчина наливает его. Это заставляет желудок громко заурчать. Чёрт возьми!

Он голоден, очень голоден, но ему нужно сохранить ясный ум и быть готовым к тому, что ждёт его в Лондоне. Попадёт ли он туда, в конце концов, учитывая, ту скорость с какой они двигаются. До тех пор он должен обходиться без еды. Пока не вернётся домой. Хотя немного кофе было бы неплохо. А еще лучше чаю.

Поезд снова трогается с места, покидая мрачную подземную станцию Лилль Европа, и снова начинаются умопомрачительно скучные объявления. Неужели люди действительно настолько глупы и не знают, как правильно маркировать и размещать свой багаж? И не так уж трудно найти вагон-ресторан, не так ли? Когда вы в поезде, вы просто не сможете заблудиться. Шерлок насмешливо фыркает. Большинство людей идиоты.  
Когда поезд набирает скорость, серый пригород Лилля превращается в равнинные сельские просторы полей и пастбищ, кое-где окруженные низкими живыми изгородями или дренажными канавами. Скорее всего, когда-то, много веков назад, всё это было одним большим болотом. Сейчас земля, где её недавно вспахали, тёмная и жирная, белые чайки и чёрные вороны охотятся за червями на голых полях. Там, где есть трава, она практически ядовито-зеленая, несмотря на серое, затянутое тучами небо и недостаток света. Сейчас конец марта, и чем дальше на запад, тем меньше становится признаков зимы. В Австрии ещё лежит снег, несмотря на ее более южные широты, а здесь весна уже вовсю вступает в свои права, борясь с цепкой зимой, которая, похоже, в этом году не хочет никуда уходить.

Шерлоку кажется, что когда он приедет в Лондон, уже должна наступить весна, и под деревьями Риджентс-парка зацветут первые нарциссы, а в Челси — вишни. Но, скорее всего, там не будет ничего подобного, только несколько жалких подснежников, и всё…

Мимо пролетают маленькие деревушки и фермы, ряды тополей и раскидистых ив. Вдали изредка появляются церковные шпили и небольшие дороги, связывающие поселения. Пейзаж за окном однообразный, скучный и ничем не примечательный. Дождь, вызванный тяжёлыми, штормовыми тучами, нагоняемыми с другой стороны пролива, начинает стучать в окна. Что ж, по крайней мере, это не снег.

Супружеская пара напротив закончила трапезу и убрала еду, но не кофе. Шерлок пытался не обращать внимания на то, что запах делает с его внутренностями. Он почувствовал тошноту, что не имело ничего общего с укачиванием. Это смесь усталости и нервозности. За последние девять месяцев он не раз думал, что никогда больше не увидит Англию, и был уверен, что действительно умрёт, вместо того, чтобы продолжать притворяться мёртвым. И что тогда? Разве кому-нибудь было бы до этого дело? Майкрофту, возможно, но для всех остальных он и так уже был мёртв. Возможно, его пустая могила, которую Джон и миссис Хадсон по-прежнему иногда посещают, наконец-то была бы заполнена.

Шерлок закрыл глаза, пытаясь успокоить свои расшалившиеся нервы. Он мог продолжать убеждать себя в том, что всё будет хорошо, едва он приедет в Лондон, но был слишком реалистом, чтобы поверить в эту ложь. Он изменился. Его друзья изменились. Джон недавно съехал с Бейкер-стрит и снова работает в клинике у Сары, теперь на полную ставку. Если верить фотографиям, которые Шерлок «получил», находясь в Соединенных Штатах, он начал регулярно встречаться с женщиной. Шерлок пытался не думать об этом, но потерпел неудачу, и его сердце сжималось в груди. Джон пошёл дальше. А почему бы и нет? Между ними никогда не было чего-то большего, чем дружба. Или всё-таки было? У Шерлока было много времени, чтобы подумать об этом, и он, наконец, готов признать, что да, было. И есть — по крайней мере, с его стороны. Но лучше бы он это удалил. Джон возненавидит его, когда поймет, что натворил Шерлок. Можно считать себя счастливчиком, если удастся вернуть хотя бы тень их былой дружбы. Надеяться на что-то большее… нет, так не пойдёт. Это приведёт к разбитому сердцу, а Шерлок сомневался, что у него ещё осталось сердце, которое можно разбить.

Миссис Хадсон так никому и не сдала их квартиру. По крайней мере, это хорошая новость. Майкрофт предотвратил это. Шерлок до сих пор гадал, что же он сказал его бывшей хозяйке. Лестрейд вернулся в Ярд после вынужденного своеобразного «отпуска», пока расследование велось против него и его «сомнительных методов» в виде привлечения к работе детектива-любителя (и мошенника) Шерлока Холмса. В конечном итоге, Лестрейд не был лишён своего звания, но из того, что Шерлок узнал, репутация детектива не осталась незапятнанной. Похоже, теперь, когда имя самого Шерлока было в какой-то степени очищено, как официально, так и в глазах общественности, ситуация начала улучшаться. Он был удивлён и, несомненно, тронут той поддержкой, которую лондонцы оказали ему после Падения. Граффити и листовки, подтверждающие веру в него, появлялись по всему городу. Была развернута целая компания соцсетях. У Бартса и на ступеньках дома 221-Б оставляли цветы. Люди начали собираться у Спиди, чтобы обсудить теории заговора. Никто не знал, кто это начал, хотя у Шерлока и были некоторые подозрения. Хотя все было глупыми сантиментами, втайне он всё равно это ценил. Ведь, как показала ему его отчаянная охота по всему миру, оказалось, что он не такой бесчувственный, каким притворялся.

— Хвойное дерево из четырёх букв? — спросил муж свою жену с противоположной стороны стола, глядя в журнал с кроссвордом.

— Кедр, — ответила она.

— Не подходит. Последняя буква «С».

— Тисс, — произнёс Шерлок, прежде чем успел остановиться, открыл глаза и сел прямо. Чёрт возьми, теперь они не оставят его в покое, пока поезд не доберётся до Лондона. Но втайне он был рад, что его отвлекли от собственного нетерпения и беспокойства. Джон всегда называл его невозможным всезнайкой, и это сущая правда. Он такой. Чёртов выпендрёжник. И у него так давно не было шанса покрасоваться.

— О, спасибо, дорогой, — сказала женщина. — Об этом я не подумала.

«Очевидно», — подумал Шерлок, но вовремя прикусил язык, чтобы не произнести это вслух. Лучше быть вежливым. Если бы он прямо высказал свою мысль, это было бы немного нехорошо. Урок усвоен, видишь, Джон?

— Раньше из тисса делали большие луки, — проговорил мужчина. — Ну, те, которыми мы били французов во время Столетней войны. Генрих V и все такое. Вы когда-нибудь стреляли из лука, молодой человек?

Шерлок вздрогнул от столь прямого обращения непосредственно к нему. «Будь вежлив», — напомнил он себе.  
— На самом деле, да.

Когда-то, ещё до знакомства с Джоном, у него было такое дело. Во время исторической реконструкции был найден мёртвым мужчина со стрелой, торчащей из спины. Шерлок, одетый в одежду XIV-го века, провёл на этом мероприятии расследование под прикрытием. После «позаимствовал» несколько больших луков и два тела из морга Бартса, чтобы испытать влияние различных наконечников, дальности выстрела и силы натяжения на выраженность повреждений и глубину проникновения стрелы. Хотя найти настоящего убийцу было относительно просто, он наслаждался этим делом, потому что стрельба из лука напомнила ему о увлечении Робин Гудом сразу после его пиратского периода. В то время, за год или два до того, как его отослали в Харроу, он увлечённо смотрел по телевизору «Робин из Шервуда» [2]. Шерлоку очень нравился этот сериал, и он сделал себе луки из лещины, чтобы попрактиковаться в стрельбе в саду, используя многострадальные старые плюшевые игрушки Майкрофта в качестве мишеней.

— Это требует немалой силы, не так ли? — спросил мужчина.

— Да.

Шерлок вспомнил, как однажды увидел останки средневекового лучника на археологических раскопках и заметил, насколько деформирован скелет, оттого что этому человеку с юности постоянно приходилось натягивать тяжёлый лук. Он хотел было поделиться этими своими знаниями, но сдержался. Мужчина напротив не выглядел так, будто его интересует лекция о влиянии средневековых боевых приёмов на структуру человеческого скелета.

— Термин из четырёх букв, обозначающий логово животного — «нора», — сказал он вместо этого.

Мужчина бросил взгляд вниз, на свой кроссворд.

— О, спасибо. Так откуда вы сами?

— Из Лондона.

— Уезжали на выходные, как и мы?

— Нет, я отсутствовал… некоторое время.

Женщина оглянулась в поисках его багажа, слегка хмурясь, но, очевидно, решила, что он положил его на одну из полок в конце вагона.

— О, я люблю путешествовать поездом. Летать, конечно, быстрее, но мне не нравится сидеть и ждать в аэропорту. И в большинстве самолетов так мало места для ног. Гораздо приятнее быть в движении, видеть пейзаж и всё такое.

Шерлок кивнул. Это были не те причины, по которым он сел в поезд, по крайней мере, не самые важные. Да, ожидание в аэропорту было бы нелегко вынести, гораздо тяжелее, чем этот способ передвижения. Но, кроме того, это просто казалось неуместным. Просто где-то взлететь и через несколько часов приземлиться в Хитроу, Гатвике или любом другом лондонском аэропорту. Нет, несмотря на потерянное время, ему нужен этот более приземленный способ передвижения, нужно время для моральной подготовки. Он никогда не думал, что такое с ним может случиться. Опять сантименты.

Поезд как раз то, что нужно, чтобы не торопясь подобраться поближе к месту назначения. Не говоря уже о том, что проходить все формальности, связанные с полётами, с его великолепно изготовленным, но, всё же, поддельным паспортом, гораздо сложнее. Контроль, конечно, существует и на стойке регистрации «Евростар», но он не так строг, как в международных аэропортах. Кроме того, билет на поезд был дешевле, и его можно было заказать хоть в последнюю минуту. Поэтому Шерлок и сел на «Интер-Сити Экспресс» следующий из Вены во Франкфурт, затем воспользовался другим «Интер-Сити Экспресс», который шёл в Брюссель, чтобы потом пересесть на «Евростар». Он бодрствовал уже больше суток. Не спал всю предыдущую ночь, ни разу не задремал в поездах, и, хотя очень устал, в данный момент все нивелировалось адреналином.

— О, мы уже почти в Евротоннеле, — кивнул на окно мужчина. — И вот-вот остановимся в Кале.

Раньше такого не было, — поддакнула жена. — Несколько лет назад поезд отправился бы прямиком в Англию, останавливаясь, по-моему, только в Эшфорде. Ещё тогда, когда конечной станцией был вокзал Ватерлоо.

Шерлок помнил это. Он пару раз пользовался «Евростар» и раньше, но каким-то образом ему удалось удалить большую часть этих поездок и, в первую очередь, все скучные объявления.

— Как долго вы путешествовали? — спросила женщина.

— Девять месяцев, — ответил Шерлок.

«И я чувствую каждую их минуту, как тонну кирпичей давящую на меня», — мысленно добавил он.

— Боже! Это так долго. Вы, должно быть, многое повидали.

— Да. — Слишком много мрачных и ужасных вещей, и слишком мало времени и душевных сил, чтобы оценить красоту этого пути.

— И всё же нет места лучше дома, да? — улыбнулся мужчина.

Шерлок невольно сглотнул. — Да такого места нет, — натянуто ответил он.

Если у него ещё есть этот дом. Он знает, куда направится сразу после прибытия на Сент-Панкрас [3]. Для него, на самом деле, возможно только одно место. Но будет ли он там желанным гостем? Он не знает, и неопределённость выматывает.

— Лично мне, — продолжал мужчина, — нравится бывать за границей, но через некоторое время ты начинаешь тосковать по настоящей чашке чая. В других местах приличного чая не делают. А французский завтрак? Полная ерунда. Через час ты снова голоден.

**\--**

Остановка в Кале, к счастью, коротка, а затем унылый, залитый дождем пейзаж снаружи сменяется темнотой, когда они въезжают в Евротоннель.

— Ты помнишь мою подругу Марджори? — спросила женщина у своего мужа. — Так вот, ее мужу сделалось дурно, когда они поехали в Париж на поезде и оказались в туннеле. Им пришлось вызвать врача, настолько сильно он нервничал. А еще, однажды поезд застрял в туннеле и не мог двигаться ни вперед, ни назад, помнишь? Это ещё в новостях показывали? Представь, что чувствовали эти бедные люди!

Хотя Шерлока и не беспокоили замкнутые пространства, в своем нынешнем состоянии он посчитал бы такую задержку полной катастрофой. На краткий миг он представил, как в бешенстве накидывался бы на стюардов и попутчиков, пока какой-нибудь врач не сделал бы ему укол, чтобы успокоить. Вообще-то, сейчас было бы полезно принять какое-нибудь седативное вещество, потому что его буквально трясёт от волнения. Но нет, он не притрагивался к наркотикам годами и не собирается начинать снова. Даже самые мрачные часы за время пребывания за границей не заставили его вернуться к старым привычкам, хотя, в некоторых случаях, то, что он видел и делал, могло послужить оправданием. Но ведь он справился, не так ли? И продолжает справляться с ситуацией без помощи химии. По крайней мере, это служит утешением, когда просыпаешься от очередного кошмара.

Шерлок наблюдал, как пара разгадывает кроссворды, время от времени помогая друг другу. Между ними царила спокойная гармония и взаимопонимание. Симбиоз, как у грибов и деревьев: бледная поганка и бук, мухомор и ель. Они могут общаться без слов, эти два человека, с помощью едва заметных жестов и выражений лиц, которые так легко пропустить всем, кроме самого внимательного наблюдателя. Это выглядит как дуэт, и их инструменты абсолютно созвучны, но в тоже время каждый из них играет свою собственную мелодию. Смотреть на это приятно даже такому человеку, как Шерлок, который не интересуется людьми (если только они не мертвы) и часто относится к их взаимодействию с презрением. Но наблюдение за этой парой трогает его. Он ненавидит себя за это, но факт остается фактом. Это трогает его, потому что кажется до боли знакомым. Так было у него с Джоном, в квартире 221-Б. Раньше. Теперь всё это ушло, и Шерлок знает, что оно не появится волшебным образом. Их с Джоном непринужденное товарищество, доверие, дружба… всё, что у них было, всё, что всегда витало и иногда мелькало между ними, но никогда полностью не осознавалось и не признавалось. Что никогда не упоминалось, и не было воплощено. Всё это ушло.

Шерлок с трудом сглотнул. Он никогда не жаждал общества других людей. Он привык считать это слабостью. Зависимость, потребность в одобрении, любви, прикосновении других людей. С самого начала он понял, что лучше быть самому по себе, не полагаясь на других людей, потому что они всегда подводят и оставляют. Всегда. Но потом он впустил Джона в свою жизнь, и теперь не может удалить его. Он пытался, серьёзно. Но часть его не хочет этого, вот в чём проблема, и это очень больно. Он думал, что давным-давно научился противостоять такой боли, но, как оказалось, этого недостаточно. У него болит уже девять месяцев, как порез, который никак не заживает, и он боится, что это не прекратится, даже если они встретятся, и тот позволит ему объясниться.

Женщина порылась в сумочке и достала пакетик «Мальтизерс» [4]. Она предложила их своему мужу, затем протянула пакетик Шерлоку. Он покачал головой, но она не убирала его, призывно потряхивая содержимым. Вздохнув, он протянул руку и взял несколько штук. Воспоминание о том, что Джон любит их, похожее на удар ножом в область груди, заставило его вздрогнуть. Хотя нет, это не удар ножом, Шерлок знал, что такое ножевые ранения. Это больше похоже на тупую боль, как будто кулак обхватывает сердце и безжалостно его сжимает. Он поколебался, зная, что вкус вызовет еще более сильные и болезненные воспоминания, но затем бросил один хрустящий шоколадный шарик в рот. В его голове тут же вспыхнул образ Джона, сидящего в кресле и подбрасывающего конфетки в воздух, чтобы попытаться поймать их ртом, и он невольно улыбнулся. Может быть, ему стоит купить такой пакетик в качестве предложения мира. Впрочем, после того, что он сделал, даже целого корабля шоколадных конфет будет недостаточно, чтобы успокоить Джона.

Звуки входящих сообщений возвещают о прибытии на английскую землю еще до того, как поезд вылетает из тоннеля в начинающиеся сумерки. Шерлок достал телефон и просмотрел сообщения, отправленные услужливыми британскими операторами с сообщениями о тарифах, а потом удалил их. Однако одно сообщение заставляет его руку зависнуть над экраном.

 _«Добро пожаловать домой, братишка»_ , — говорится в нём.

Шерлок фыркнул. Конечно, Майкрофт отслеживает его поддельное удостоверение личности, и точно знает, на каком поезде едет Шерлок.

 _«Отвали»_ , — отвечает он, но при этом улыбается. Несмотря на их разногласия, Шерлок не мог не быть благодарен своему брату. Правда, надо сказать, и он был удобен людям Майкрофта для решения некоторых вопросов вне официальных каналов международных отношений, чаще всего, значительно растягивая или полностью игнорируя рамки законности. Он был словно не соблюдающий правила игры полевой агент, выполняющий всю грязную работу. Его хорошо экипировали и даже пару раз спасли, но большую часть времени он работал самостоятельно. Тем не менее, Шерлок знал, что не выжил бы без влияния и ресурсов своего брата.

За окном проносилась сельская местность Кентиша. На этой стороне Ла-Манша дождя не было, но земля была мокрая, а по небу по-прежнему бежали тёмные тучи. Солнце, ненадолго появившись у самого горизонта, вспыхнуло огненно-красным пламенем, прежде чем его снова поглотили облака. Когда они доберутся до Лондона, будет уже практически совсем темно.

— Мне больше нравилось, когда конечной станцией поезда всё-таки был вокзал Ватерлоо, — пожаловалась женщина. — Теперь нам нужно добраться туда, чтобы успеть на поезд до Севеноукса. Я не люблю ездить на метро. Там всегда так людно.

— Поезда в Севеноукс отправляются с Чаринг-Кросс, — поправил Шерлок.

— О да, так оно и есть, — кивнул муж. — Но всё равно, на метро от Сент-Панкраса это гораздо дальше, чем от Ватерлоо.

— Ну, мы могли бы заказать билет до Эббсфлита [5], — заметила женщина. — Но там не было такого специального предложения, как до Лондона, — добавила она для Шерлока, который хотел слушать рассказ о том, как они бронировали билеты даже ещё меньше, чем об очередной остановке в Эббсфлите.

Поезд пересек реку по плоскому мосту, рельсы пошли вдоль автострады. Это была трасса М2 и река Медуэй [6]. Шерлок пристально смотрел на серые воды, принесённые из Ла-Манша приливом, поглощающими илистые отмели с их подёрнутой рябью поверхностью и голодными чайками. Его всегда занимало, с какой силой прилив заходит в Темзу, закручивая течение и направляя волны к берегам, и с какой невероятной скоростью воды уходят обратно в море во время отлива. В Лондоне, когда ищешь трупы в реке, приходится следить за приливами и отливами.

Они добрались до Эббсфлита, где остановка, к счастью, оказалась короткая. Из их вагона никто не вышел и не вошел. Шерлок снова достал телефон, когда начались объявления. Никаких новых сообщений. Да и кто бы мог ему написать, кроме Майкрофта? Он по-прежнему официально мёртв. Однако его работа ещё не закончена, и, чтобы связать последние нити, его нужно воскресить, по возможности публично. В Лондон должен вернуться Шерлок Холмс, а не Джеймс Сигерсон, одно из тех альтер-эго, которое он использовал и сохранил до сих пор.

«Евростар» ныряет в очередной туннель, на этот раз, проходящий под Темзой. Скоро, очень скоро они доберутся до Лондона. Теперь уже недалеко. Диспетчер громко объявляет местное время, Шерлок, глядя на стрелки, снова переводит часы. Он был вне этого часового пояса большую часть года. Как же хорошо вернуться домой.

По всему вагону люди готовятся к прибытию, встают, потягиваются и начинают снимать свой багаж с верхних полок, надевают куртки и пальто. Женщина напротив убирает то, что осталось от «Мальтизерс» и спрашивает мужа, не хочет ли он выпить последний глоток кофе и не забыл ли он их проездные. Он ворчит в ответ, начав читать, по-видимому, интересную статью о парижских отелях в журнале «Евростар».

Снаружи видны окраины Лондона. Объективно увиденное можно было бы счесть уродливым: промышленные здания, мусорные баки, автостоянки, серые доходные дома, редкие ряды небольших кирпичных одноэтажных зданий. Но для Шерлока сейчас это — самое прекрасное зрелище, и он увлечённо смотрит в окно.

Пара напротив прекратила пререкаться, и женщина с пониманием взглянула на него.  
— Нет ничего лучше, чем вернуться домой после долгого отсутствия, не так ли? — мягко улыбнулась она.

Шерлок невольно сглотнул появившийся в горле комок. Он никогда не считал себя подверженным ностальгии, но, ох, как же он скучал по этому месту!

— Уже недолго, дорогой, — подбодрила его женщина. — Сейчас даже паспортный контроль убрали. Больше никаких очередей на вокзале. Вы можете просто покинуть поезд и всё.

Именно это Шерлок и сделал. Он первым подошел к двери, зная, что если бы ему пришлось ждать, пока люди вынесут из вагона свои огромные чемоданы, неуклюже передвигаясь под их тяжестью, он бы взорвался. Скорее всего, он стал бы сыпать оскорблениями — на самом деле, своими выводами — что обязательно привело бы к неприятностям. Поэтому он буквально выпрыгнул из поезда на эскалатор, затем поспешил по коридорам, пока не попал в огромную кирпично-стеклянно-стальную конструкцию — новый международный вокзал Сент-Панкрас. Старое и новое, традиция и современность, как это часто встречается в Лондоне, и здесь они снова сочетаются. Но Шерлок не стал восхищаться архитектурой, ему было душно в этом огромном зале. Он хотел как можно скорее выйти отсюда, вдохнуть свежего воздуха, почувствовать лондонскую мостовую под подошвами своих поношенных ботинок. Впереди — знак метро и указатель выхода к Юстон-Роуд, куда он и направился быстрым шагом.

Вверх, вверх по коридору и наружу. Шум уличного движения немного дезориентировал, точно так же как и запах: выхлопные газы, сточные воды, жирная пища из близлежащих закусочных, кофе из Costa Coffe за углом, и всё это смешивалось с запахом дождя и весны. Этот уникальный запах Лондона Шерлок узнал бы в любой точке мира, и, о, как же ему его не хватало! Он глубоко вдохнул, и с души словно свалился тяжелый камень. Несколько мгновений Шерлок просто постоял на тротуаре, не обращая внимания на людей, проходящих мимо, закрыв глаза и просто вдыхая, слушая и ощущая. Рёв автобусов, машин и такси, едущих вверх и вниз по Юстон-роуд, глухой грохот метро, слабый визг тормозов локомотивов на соседнем вокзале Кингс-Кросс[7]. Отголоски разговоров, смех, обрывки музыки с мобильных телефонов и плееров доносящиеся от людей, проталкивающихся мимо него. Сердцебиение города, его родного города.

Он открыл глаза и огляделся. Сумерки, тёмно-синее небо с цветными прогалинами облаков, подсвеченными снизу (Лондонское небо никогда не бывает полностью тёмным, слишком много примеси света), оранжевое сияние уличных фонарей, мириады огней от домов, автомобилей, светофоров, маленькая девочка в туфельках, которые мигают ярко-синим при каждом шаге. Красные автобусы, такси, автофургоны, редкие велосипедисты в неоново-жёлтых защитных жилетах. Наконец-то люди едут по правильной стороне дороги.

Какая-то женщина врезалась в него, и Шерлок вздрогнул. Она пробормотала извинения (итальянка, бизнесвумен, только что приехала на метро из Паддингтона, а до этого из Хитроу, направляется в отель) и поспешила дальше. Он машинально проверил внутренний карман пиджака на предмет наличия бумажника и телефона. Не то чтобы Шерлок всерьёз подозревал эту женщину в том, что она карманница, но он слишком долго жил на той стороне общества, где творятся тёмные дела. Осторожность укоренилась в нем. Однако, всё по-прежнему на месте. Как и должно быть.

Он тоже направился по тротуару до угла, откуда открылся более полный обзор на Юстон-Роуд. На мгновение его взгляд устремился на восток, в сторону улицы Пентон-Райз и микрорайона Энджел [8], просто чтобы сориентироваться, сравнить образы, сохраненные в его мозгу девять месяцев назад, с новыми данными. Мало что изменилось. Возможно, пару магазинов и ресторанов сменили владельцев, ещё один фасад окутан лесами. Постоянно развивающийся, движущийся, преображающийся, его город был похож на живой организм. И всё же, Шерлоку кажется, что он вообще никуда не уезжал. Он привязал новые образы к своей ментальной карте и свернул на запад.

Небо здесь было светлее, тёмные рваные облака виднелись на фоне воспоминаний о закате. Так оно и должно быть, не правда ли? Свет и тьма. Надежда и отчаяние лежат в этом направлении, если он всё-таки осмелится пойти туда. На запад, вниз, по Юстон-Роуд, туда, где она превращается в Мэрилебон-роуд. Кингс-Кросс, Юстон-сквер, Уоррен-Стрит, Грейт-Портленд-стрит, и, наконец, Бейкер-стрит [9]. Он знал их все наизусть, каждую маленькую улочку, узор переулков знаком так же, как вены и артерии в человеческом теле. Эта широкая магистраль подобна крупному кровеносному сосуду, по которому непрерывно движется транспорт с запада на восток и обратно. Иногда Шерлок задавался вопросом, где же находится сердце, которое перекачивает как эритроциты всех этих людей вдоль дорог. Скорее всего, для каждого конкретного человека оно своё. Но для него единственно возможное только одно — запад Лондона.

Он быстро шагал по тротуару, огибая замешкавшихся пешеходов, туристов, тащащих свой багаж в сторону вокзала и обратно, сбившуюся в кучу группу подростков с каким-то сладким кофе из Costa Coffe в бумажных стаканчиках.

Шерлок нетерпеливо поправил воротник своей куртки. Она была слишком тёплая, слишком тяжёлая, слишком короткая. Он скучал по своему Белстафу, по тому, как тот летел за ним, когда он шел быстрым шагом, по ощущению лёгкости от высококлассного твида. Существует ли пальто до сих пор? Сохранил ли его Джон? Или, может быть, миссис Хадсон? Его сняли с производства, поэтому купить новое было бы затруднительно, особенно учитывая его скудные средства. Такое пальто ведь не выбрасывают, правда? Ведь мог его кто-то сохранить из сентиментальных соображений?

Только после того как Шерлок чуть не столкнулся с продавцом газеты «Big Issue» [10], который внезапно появился перед ним, он понял, что почти бежал. Сердце учащенно колотилось, но не из-за физической нагрузки. Он мог быть худым и измождённым, тонким, как масло, размазанное на слишком большой тост, но при этом в хорошей форме, по крайней мере, пока им двигало такое количество адреналина. Тем не менее, стоило остановиться и немного подумать. Ведь нельзя пробежать всю дистанцию. Вообще-то он мог бы, это меньше двух миль, но есть риск свалиться по пути и потерять время. Он ждал девять месяцев, ждал и тосковал по городу, по своей квартире, по своим друзьям (особенно по одному). И всё же, каждая секунда, которую он мог потерять сейчас, казалась ему невыносимой. Воспользоваться подземкой? Нет, он слишком долго продирался через обширную подпольную преступную сеть, сквозь тёмное чрево общества, чтобы теперь не задыхаться в мрачных тоннелях. Автобус? Слишком людно, слишком медленно.

Такси! Возможно, на него как раз хватит денег. Большая часть средств Шерлока все еще находилась в евро или долларах. Какое-то мгновение он раздумывал, не перейти ли дорогу, чтобы попасть на правую полосу, но потом решил, что любое такси может легко свернуть на светофоре вниз, туда где дорога разделяется на две, сразу за вокзалом Кингс-Кросс.

Подойдя к краю тротуара, он поднял руку, гадая, действует ли по прежнему его магия в том, что касается такси. Но, на крайний случай, если это не так, у вокзала Сент-Панкрас была стоянка. Раздался звук тормозов и чёрная машина притормозила около него. Шерлок машинально бросил на водителя быстрый взгляд. Привычка, укоренившаяся еще со времен дела Джефферсона Хоупа, «Этюда в розовых тонах», как назвал его Джон. Джон, Джон, Джон. «Успокойся!», — сурово приказал он себе. Сейчас не время для этого. Он знал, где сейчас живёт Джон, но необходимо подготовиться к встрече, в первую очередь, самому. В таком нервном, тревожном и наполненным адреналином состоянии, как сейчас, встреча будет иметь катастрофические последствия.

Водитель что-то спросил. Это был турок, родившийся в Великобритании. Имеет троих детей, живет в Хэкни, жена-учительница, родом из Челси. Шерлок понял, что по-прежнему стоит рядом с машиной, которая, в свою очередь, задерживает движение. Он быстро проскользнул внутрь и пристегнулся. Поймав свое отражение в зеркале, когда такси тронулось с места, чтобы вернуться в поток машин, Шерлок отметил, что его волосы снова отросли и почти вернулись к своему естественному тёмному цвету. Хотя их нужно помыть и подстричь как следует, потому что, несмотря на то, что его буйные кудри довольно хорошо скрывают все неровности причёски, тренированному глазу ясно видно, что он уже довольно давно стрижет свои волосы сам. Шерлок терпеть не мог ходить в парикмахерскую. Скука от происходящего там практически убивала его каждый раз. Он ходил туда только за сплетнями, которые могли оказаться полезными во время какого-нибудь расследования. Возможно, миссис Хадсон согласится подстричь его, когда успокоится.

Лицо было бледным, под глазами залегли тёмные тени, и вокруг них появилось ещё больше морщин. «Выглядит на двенадцать лет» описал его Джон в своём блоге после их первой встречи. Ну, теперь он выглядел на все пятьдесят два. Его скулы стали очень резко очерчены, а глаза казались больше, по сравнению с сильно осунувшимся лицом. Он выглядел усталым, больным и истощенным. Шерлок знал, что вряд ли пережил бы ещё один такой месяц, измученный разочарованием, расставанием с близкими людьми, постоянным стрессом, постоянной опасностью и необходимостью всё время скрываться. Но нет ничего, что нельзя было бы исправить. Он был уверен, что миссис Хадсон снова откормит его. Ему действительно не помешают приличная еда и чашка чая. Душ. Сон. Но позже. Сначала нужно попасть домой и попытаться загладить свою вину.

— Адрес, сэр? — спросил водитель. Шерлок вздрогнул. Они ждали у светофора, который в данный момент переключился на зелёный. О да, он же еще не сообщил, куда направляется.

— Бейкер-стрит, — ответил тихо и почти благоговейно. Он не осмеливался произнести этот адрес вслух со времён Падения, на случай, если кто-то свяжет его с ним.

Водитель издал вопросительный звук. Он не расслышал слова, что неудивительно, учитывая, как хрипло и прерывисто они прозвучали. Шерлок прочистил горло и глубоко вздохнул.

— Бейкер-стрит, — повторил он глубоким, ровным и уверенным голосом. Что бы ни ждало его впереди, он найдет решение. Так было всегда. Мрачные времена длились достаточно долго, и, хотя ещё многое предстоит сделать, он вернулся туда, где ему положено быть. Сначала нужно добраться до дома и привлечь миссис Хадсон на свою сторону. Она будет сердита, даже разъярена. Может быть, даст пощечину, а затем немного поплачет. А потом сделает ему чай. А после еды и отдыха (и душа, Боже, он действительно нуждается в этом), он подумает, как ему встретиться с Джоном. Шерлок понятия не имел, как его друг (бывший друг?) отреагирует на его появление. Джон всегда был восхитительно непредсказуем. Шерлок сомневался, что воссоединение будет лёгким. Это будет долгий и, скорее всего, болезненный процесс. Но, что бы ни случилось, он будет более чем готов вынести и принять всё теперь, когда он дома.

— Бейкер-стрит, 221Б, — еще раз повторил он и откинулся на спинку сиденья.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Примечания переводчика**  
>  Ссылка на изумительную иллюстрацию Автора к этой части цикла  
> http://anke.edoras-art.de/images/sherlock_fanfic/over_ground_and_under_ground/ogaug.jpg
> 
> [1]Национальный фонд объектов исторического интереса либо природной красоты (National Trust for Places of Historic Interest or Natural Beauty), обычно именуемый просто Национальный фонд (National Trust) — британская некоммерческая и негосударственная организация, основанная в 1895 году для охраны «берегов, сельской местности и зданий Англии, Уэльса и Северной Ирландии».
> 
> [2] «Робин из Шервуда» (англ. Robin of Sherwood) — английский сериал 1980-х годов. Сериал состоит из трёх сезонов, всего 26 серий. В первых двух сезонах главную роль исполнил Майкл Прейд, в третьем сезоне его заменил Джейсон Коннери.
> 
> [3]Сент-Па́нкрас (англ. St Pancras railway station, также London St Pancras и St Pancras International, устар. — вокзал святого Панкратия[1]) — один из 13 центральных железнодорожных вокзалов Лондона. Расположен в центре города, у Риджентс-канала. Открыт в 1868 году. Архитектурно состоит из основного помещения — дебаркадера, заключённого в фасады неоготического здания «Мидленд Гранд Отель» (ныне гостиница Renaissance Hotel). С вокзала отправляются поезда в другие города Великобритании и высокоскоростные поезда Eurostar на Париж и Брюссель  
> https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/thumb/6/60/St_Pancras_Railway_Station_2012-06-23.jpg/1920px-St_Pancras_Railway_Station_2012-06-23.jpg  
> https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/thumb/0/0d/Eurostar_trains_at_St_Pancras.jpg/1920px-Eurostar_trains_at_St_Pancras.jpg  
> https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/thumb/7/77/StPancrasInternational-PS02.JPG/1920px-StPancrasInternational-PS02.JPG
> 
> [4]Драже Maltesers - это хрустящие шарики, покрытые молочным шоколадом  
> https://www.utkonos.ru/images/photo/3356/3356409H.jpg?mtime=5bb5fe6c
> 
> [5]Международная железнодорожная станция Эббсфлит в городе Эббсфлит Вэлли, расположенном в районе Дартфорд, графство Кент, в 10 милях (16 километрах) от восточной границы Большого Лондона.  
> https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/thumb/c/cd/Ebbsfleet_International_stn_platform_2_look_east.JPG/2560px-Ebbsfleet_International_stn_platform_2_look_east.JPG  
> https://sun1-88.userapi.com/gBRk1ySxFMMp4_S3-RDJEaJjdNawEEJAIakQrg/glPMWnzXK2w.jpg
> 
> [6]Медуэ́й (англ. Medway, древн. Vaga) — река в Англии, проходит по графствам Кент и Восточный Суссекс, судоходна до Пенсгёрст, впадает в Темзу близ города Ширнесс. Длина реки — 113 км  
> https://media.istockphoto.com/photos/motorway-over-the-river-medway-picture-id590243524
> 
> [7]Кингс-Кросс (англ. King's Cross) — железнодорожный вокзал в северо-восточной части Лондона — Кэмдене, рядом с вокзалом Сент-Панкрас.  
> Вокзал Кингс-Кросс строился к открытию первой всемирной выставки по проекту Джона Тернбулла и Льюиса Кабитта. Здание вокзала было открыто 14 октября 1852 года.  
> https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/thumb/7/7d/King%27s_Cross_%2825357335895%29.jpg/1920px-King%27s_Cross_%2825357335895%29.jpg
> 
> [8]Энджел - микрорайон на северной окраине Центрального Лондона в лондонском районе Ислингтон. Он расположен в 2 милях (3,2 км) к северо-востоку от Чаринг-Кросс на внутренней кольцевой дороге на оживленном транспортном перекрестке. Это значимый коммерческий, торговый и развлекательный центр.  
> https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/6/6c/AngelIslington.JPG
> 
> [9] Кольцевая линия Лондонского метро  
> https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/a/a9/Кольцевая_линия_Лондонского_метро.png
> 
> [10]The Big Issue (с англ. «большая проблема») — британская уличная газета, ставшая одним из ведущих социальных предприятий в Великобритании и одной из самых распространённых уличных газет в мире — продаётся во множестве стран на четырёх континентах.  
> https://i2-prod.walesonline.co.uk/incoming/article15703359.ece/ALTERNATES/s810/0_Dean-Williams-Big-Issue-seller.jpg


End file.
